


Кролики - это не только ценный мех...

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, Fluff, M/M, Wooing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ты еще поймешь, что он – животное!» – крикнула охотница, и у Стайлза пред глазами промелькнула картина кровавой бани. Но не… это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кролики - это не только ценный мех...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Must Be Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043630) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Jerakeen ♥_♥

« _Ты еще поймешь, что он – животное!_ » – крикнула охотница, и у Стайлза пред глазами промелькнула картина кровавой бани. Но не… _это._

 

\- Нет, - Стайлз качает головой, - нет-нет-нет. Нельзя убивать пушистых зверьков. _Нет._

Дерек выглядит пристыженным и по-настоящему расстроенным. Он старательно отводит глаза от мертвого кролика возле ног Стайлза, словно, если на него не смотреть, тушка исчезнет  сама собой.

Стайлз чувствует болезненный укол. Последнее, что он хотел бы – это расстроить Дерека.

\- Кролики хорошие, - терпеливо объясняет Стайлз, подталкивая меховой клубок. – Смотри. Это друг. Не еда.

Дерек бросает на него скептический взгляд, но, кажется, он немного успокоился. Приблизившись, Дерек осторожно отталкивает кролика, с надеждой смотрит на Стайлза и притирается к его ласкающей руке.

Стайлз вздыхает и гладит его по волосам.

***

Дальнейшее выходит за всякие рамки.

\- О, боже, Дерек, _хватит_! – Стайлз старается, чтобы его голос звучал строго, но это не так легко, когда ты окружен кроликами.

Дерек сваливает в кучу еще трех кроликов  - милых, пушистых и абсолютно живых – и стоит с гордо выпрямленной спиной, любуясь проделанной работой.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему, желая спросить _какого черта происходит_ , но тут еще один маленький белый кролик опускается ему в руку и… _зашибись,_ он окружен самыми чудесными испуганными пушистыми зверьками в мире.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека и угрожающе тыкает в него пушистым комком в руке.

\- Ты. Плохой. Плохой волк. И это совсем не хорошо.

Дерек игнорирует его слова (или тон, в зависимости от того, на что он реагировал до сих пор), и аккуратно подгоняет кроликов к Стайлзу. Они карабкаются по нему – некоторые в страхе, некоторые взволнованно, некоторые абсолютно безразлично, и… ладно, Стайлз смирился.

Кролики повсюду – на Стайлзе, вокруг, подмышками, они щекочут своим мехом его лицо, и Стайлз думает, что это не худший способ провести субботнюю ночь.

А затем Дерек пробирается в эту кучу – осторожно, медленно, как воздушный ниндзя – и сворачивается вокруг Стайлза. Да, определенно – не худший способ.

Он позволяет Дереку лечь «большой ложкой», хватает его за руку, переплетает пальцы и закрывает глаза.

***

Когда Стайлз просыпается, Дерек в замешательстве стоит над ним.

\- Дброе утро, - бормочет Стайл, проведя рукой по волосам. Не то, чтобы он пытался их привести в порядок, но, по крайней мере, теперь он уверен, что там нет кроличьих какашек.

Дерек открывает рот. Закрывает. После третьей попытки ему удается выдавить:

\- Что.

Стайлз вздыхает. Ему понравился улыбающийся, ласковый Дерек. Это было явный прогресс по сравнению с обычной версией Дерека, несмотря на всю эту фигню с кроликами.

\- Ты был… Я не знаю, что это было. Кажется, она думала, что ты сделаешь эти свои вещи, ну, знаешь, гррр и попытаешься меня убить, но, видимо, она ошиблась.

\- И… - Дерек выглядит так, словно хочет спросить о кроликах, но не может. В конце концов, он выдавливает: - Ты в порядке?

 Осматривая огромную проделанную работу в виде трясущихся меховых комков вокруг, Стайлз говорит:

\- Да, да, я… - но затем вдруг замолкает, потому что в выражении лица Дерека мелькает нечто такое, что не удается скрыть под обычной маской угрюмости, и от чего сердце Стайлза на миг замирает.

\- Чудесно, - тихо говорит Стайлз, наблюдая, как в глазах Дерека разрастается паника. Паника, уязвимость и неуверенность. И откуда-то Стайлз знает, что нужно делать. Он берет Дерека за руку, поднимается и передает своего любимчика – маленького белого кролика, которого он тискал всю ночь, а затем обнимает Дерека. – Вот, так гораздо лучше.

***

\- Я тебе говорю, - повторяет Стайлз, когда они возвращаются домой, к цивилизации, - сначала это был мертвый кролик, а потом, когда я тебе сказал, что их нельзя убивать, ты начал приносить живых. Это был твой волчий способ заботы.

Дерек фыркает.

\- Я был тронут, - говорит Стайлз, лишь наполовину шутя. – Это было мило.

\- Наверное, я думал, что ты умрешь от переохлаждения, - ворчит Дерек, сопротивляясь. – Мне просто не хотелось иметь дело с твоим трупом.

\- Даже не пытайся… - предупреждает его Стайлз. – Ты ухаживал за мной!

\- _Нет._

Стайлз не собирался настаивать, но возмущение в голосе Дерека заставляет его остановиться, посмотреть ему в лицо и… и, видимо, поцеловать.

Это был быстрый, но решительный поцелуй, от которого у Стайлза все равно перехватило дыхание.

\- Признайся, - говорит он.

\- Даже не надейся, - шепчет Дерек, а затем улыбается и целует Стайлза в ответ.


End file.
